Un Deseo para Seto Kaiba
by clumsykitty
Summary: ¿Qué se podría pedir para el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba? Quizá el más tierno pensamiento... ONE SHOT.


Título: UN DESEO PARA SETO KAIBA

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: ummm…

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: No me pude resistir a la tentación de un fic navideño. Sencillito, pero hecho con todo el corazón… n.n

¿Qué se podría pedir para el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba? Quizá el más tierno pensamiento. ONE SHOT.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

UN DESEO PARA SETO KAIBA.

Tres días antes de Navidad…

-Si yo los puse a cargo de esa supervisión, fue precisamente para no escuchar estos lamentos. Resuélvanlo antes de que mi paciencia se agote y los despida…

Cerrando su celular con enojo, Seto lo arrojó a un lado del asiento para luego dedicarse a su laptop sobre sus piernas, tecleando con furia. Mokuba se encontraba pegado a la orilla con el rostro y sus manos pegadas en el vidrio, mirando hacia las calles llenas de nieve y adornos navideños; con luces multicolores que se reflejaban en la negra limusina. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban de alegría al admirar el paisaje tan colorido y festivo de la época.

-¿No es tan bonita esta época del año, hermano? Todos sonríen y salen a las calles con regalos para sus seres queridos.

-Hum. Sonríen porque piensan que recibirán un regalo igual –contestó el ojiazul sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- Lo único que quieren son regalos y gastan como idiotas su dinero en ellos.

-¿Son felices porque gastan su dinero en regalos?

-Así es.

-Entonces –el niño regresó a su asiento- Eso te hace feliz a ti, ¿o no?

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué me haría feliz lo que los demás hagan?

-Pues si gastan su dinero en regalos, lo gastan también en los productos de la Corporación Kaiba, ¿verdad? Y eso te hace más rico.

Punto sin retorno…

Kaiba carraspeó nervioso sin contestarle.

-¿Vas a querer algo más para Navidad, Moki?

El pelinegro rió al ver como su hermano evadía su comentario. Balanceó sus cortas piernas, mordiéndose un labio, nervioso. Observó de reojo al castaño, quien tenía el ceño fruncido al leer sus reportes de la computadora.

-¿Seto?

Un tecleo furioso fue su única respuesta.

-Dime, Seto, ¿Santa Claus cumple TODOS los deseos?

Seto se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar con su trabajo.

-Todos, Moki, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿No importa lo dificilote que sean?

-No, él te dará lo que le pidas si has sido buen niño.

-Oh…

-Si me lo preguntas, te diré que tus juguetes estarán bajo el árbol en Navidad.

-Bueno… -Mokuba se volvió hacia la ventanilla-… no es eso…

-¿Qué sucede, hermanito?

-Quisiera cambiar mi carta.

-¿De nuevo?

-No, esta vez solo quiero pedir una cosa.

-Déjame adivinar, el Súper Héroe Convertible…

-No, hermano…

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-… otra cosa… -el pequeño miraba preocupado al exterior.

El ojiazul arqueó una ceja, interrumpiendo su tecleo para contemplar a Mokuba.

-Hay que hacer la carta de nuevo –le comentó.

Con varios saltos en su lugar, el niño sacó de su chamarra invernal su carta. Una hoja color azul cielo, doblada por la mitas y cerrada con un sello adherible de Kaiba Corp.

-¡Ya la tengo!

-Tengo que revisarla –Seto levantó una mano para tomarla.

-¡No hay tiempo! –el pelinegro la retrajo hacia sí- ¡Debemos llevarla al Buzón!

Rodando los ojos, Kaiba pensó en el enorme buzón rojo que se había colocado a mitad del Centro Comercial de la ciudad con una larga y colorida manta que lo declaraba el original y único buzón de Santa Claus.

-Si tiene errores, Santa no te entenderá y recibirás otro regalo –trató de negociar el castaño, intentando alcanzar la carta.

-¡Sé que está bien! –Mokuba la guardó de nuevo en su chamarra- ¿Podemos ir, hermano?

-¿Ahora?

El niño asintió varias veces.

-Pues…

El celular de Kaiba sonó y éste lo abrió enseguida para contestar.

-… ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién diablos dio esa orden?... ¡Voy para allá!... –exclamó el ojiazul furioso, oprimiendo un botón para dirigirse a su chofer- ¡A la aduana! ¡Rápido!

-Sí, señor.

-Pero… -Mokuba parpadeó inquieto- ¿Cuándo dejaré mi carta para Santa?

-Luego. Esto es urgente.

-Pero mi carta…

-LUEGO…

El pequeño se arrellanó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos se rozaron levemente, pero su hermano mayor no lo notó pues toda su atención estaba en su celular…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días antes de Navidad….

Mokuba miraba ansioso el reloj en la oficina, esperando a que su hermano apareciera por entre las puertas abiertas para llevarlo al buzón de Santa Claus. Tenía la carta entre sus manos, dándole vueltas como si con ello Seto llegara más rápido. El único que apareció fue Joey.

-¡Hola, chibi! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Joey. Estoy bien, gracias.

El rubio se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué esa carita, eh?

-Yo… bueno…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Wheeler?

El ojiazul entraba apresurado, seguido por varios asistentes y su secretaria, los cuales le mostraban papeles para firmar o entregárselos. Joey se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Cielos, Kaiba! ¡¿Ni en Navidad puedes ser amable!

-Suficiente hago con tolerarte en clases, no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo en mi oficina.

-Eres un…

-Ensucias mi alfombra, Wheeler, ¿necesitas algo?

-Mira –Joey levantó sus manos en son de paz- Yo solo vine hasta aquí para decirte que Yugi nos invitó a todos a pasar la Navidad en su casa. Desafortunadamente esto te incluye a ti también…

-Que buena noticia debió ser para ti, ya no tendrás que hurgar en la basura, ¿verdad, perro? –dijo Kaiba con sorna, tomando una carpeta de uno de sus empleados.

Joey apretó sus dientes.

-Mira, ricachón, estás vivo porque el chibi está presente, si no…

-Dile a Yugi que ya tenemos planes. Mokuba y yo pasaremos la Navidad en casa.

-Bien –Joey dio un suspiro- Me esforcé. Adiós, chibi.

-Adiós, Joey.

-Te estás tardando, Wheeler.

Levantando sus brazos al cielo, el rubio salió de la oficina. Mokuba se bajó del sofá para dirigirse hacia su hermano.

-¿Dónde está la autorización?

-Aquí, señor.

El chico se acercó cauteloso.

-¿Hermano?

-Ahora no, Mokuba –le contestó el castaño sin mirarlo- ¿Ya están listos los embarques?

-Falta el envío para Norteamérica…

-¿Qué? ¡Ese debió arribar hoy!

-¿Seto? –volvió a llamar el niño.

-Ve a sentarte, Mokuba. Estoy ocupado.

-Pero…

-¿Dónde están ahora? –inquirió Seto a uno de los asistentes.

-Camino al aeropuerto, Señor Kaiba.

-¿Qué no conocen el significado de la palabra itinerario? –el ojiazul golpeó su escritorio con un puño.

Tomando algunos papeles de su escritorio, el CEO se dispuso a salir con el grupo de ayudantes en los talones. El pelinegro lo atajó, jaloneando su gabardina.

-Seto, mi carta…

-Señor Kaiba –su secretaria le habló a éste, con una mano en su auricular conectado a un teléfono móvil- El pedido de Londres se agotó y el almacén principal ya está vacío.

-Hay que movilizar al resto –indicó Seto- Vamos.

-Hermano –Mokuba tiró de nuevo de su gabardina.

-¿Ahora que?

-M-Mi carta –el pequeño le mostró su hoja color azul.

-Trae tu abrigo, Mokuba, en el camino la dejaremos.

Corriendo aprisa hacia el sofá, el niño se puso su abrigo para alcanzar a Kaiba en el ascensor, colocándose entre los asistentes y aferrándose a la gabardina de su hermano mayor.

Antes de cerrarse las puertas del elevador, otro empleado llegó corriendo con un fax en mano.

-¡Señor Kaiba! ¡Señor Kaiba! ¡Debe leer esto!

Tomando el documento, el ascensor se cerró bajando hasta el estacionamiento. El ojiazul le tendió el fax a su secretaria.

-Comunícate con la Comisión de Juegos, diles que voy para allá. Esto no se queda así.

Entendiendo la situación, Mokuba se sentó en silencio en la limusina, hasta que la portezuela se cerró.

-Luego dejaremos mi carta, ¿verdad?

-Si hay tiempo –replicó Seto, sacando su celular para llamar- ¿Sí? ¿Quién…?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un día antes de Navidad…

Mokuba iba de un lado a otro en su carta en mano, rogándole a cualquiera de la servidumbre que se topara con él que lo llevara al buzón de Santa Claus y entregar su carta. Desafortunadamente, la poca servidumbre que quedaba se encontraba muy ocupada ordenando, limpiando y cocinando para la cena de Navidad que su señor les había ordenado.

-¿Por favor?

-Lo siento, señorito, el amo quiere todo listo a tiempo; no puedo atenderlo ahora.

El pequeño se dejó caer a mitad del pasillo, rendido. Su carta comenzaba ya a maltratarse por las tantas veces que la había traído de un lado para otro, esperando a que lo llevaran al buzón en el Centro Comercial de Ciudad Domino. La luz mortecina anunciaba la tarde y con ello la última oportunidad de dejar la carta en el buzón antes de que lo cerraran para llevárselo. La voz de su hermano se escuchó cercana y se levantó a toda prisa. El castaño venía subiendo las escaleras, evidentemente muy cansado y estresado.

-¡Hermano! ¡Por fin llegaste!

-Hola, Moki. Voy a mi recámara.

-Pero, hermano, ¿y mi carta? -Mokuba le tendió su pequeña carta

-Déjame dormir un poco, hermanito y te prometo…

-¡Tiene que ser ahora! –exclamó angustiado el niño.

-El centro Comercial lo cerrarán hasta muy tarde…

-¡No! ¡El buzón solo estará media hora más y se irá con los duendes, si no la llevo, Santa no la leerá!

-Mokuba –Seto se masajeó sus sienes- Puedes ponerla en el árbol. Cuando venga Santa…

-¡NO! ¡No funcionará! ¡El ya no tendrá tiempo para cumplir mi deseo!

-Hermanito –Kaiba respiró hondo- No importa lo que hayas pedido, estará bajo el árbol y de todos modos…

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! –Mokuba pataleó el suelo- ¡Tiene que verla antes o no podrá hacerlo!

-Moki…

-¡Quiero que me lleven al Centro Comercial!

-No vas a ir solo –advirtió el ojiazul.

-¡Solo dejaré la carta y regresaré!

-No, hay demasiada gente.

-¡TENGO QUE IR! ¡AHORA! ¡ES URGENTE!

La paciencia limitada de Seto se agotó y dejó libre su rabia en contra de su pequeño hermano.

-¡YA BASTA, MOKUBA! -¡Suficiente! –vociferó, arrancándole la carta a Mokuba- ¡Esta maldita carta ya me tiene harto! ¡No has hecho otra cosa sino fastidiarme con esto! ¡Madura ya!

Mokuba comenzó a llorar, con un puchero. Sus ojos miraron con tristeza al castaño antes de correr hacia su recámara que cerró de un portazo. Kaiba se llevó una mano a sus cejas, caminando hasta su estudio y arrojando sus cosas en un sillón. Se acercó a la chimenea encendida con la intención de quemar la carta de su hermano. La observó un instante. La hoja azul tenía los extremos doblados hacia fuera debido al sello que perdía adhesivo ante tanto ajetreo. Algunos garabatos de Mokuba se vislumbraran por las orillas.

-Veamos porque tanta endemoniada obsesión por esta carta.

La extendió con la luz de las llamas, iluminándole.

"_Querido Santa,_

_Yo sé que no he sido un buen niño y que tenemos mucho dinero para comprarme lo que yo quiero. Por eso, he pensado que mejor te cambio los juguetes que te pedí por otra cosa._

_Te prometo portarme bien y obedecer en todo a mi hermano y a mis maestros. Te prometo hacer todas mis tareas y deberes. También te prometo que si cumples mi deseo, ya no te pediré nunca nada más._

_Por favor, ¿Puedes hacer que mi hermano sea el Campeón de los Duelos de Monstruos?_

_Con cariño,_

_Mokuba Kaiba._

_PD. Gracias."_

Los ojos azules de Seto se humedecieron, liberando un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Su hermanito quería a toda costa entregar su carta para asegurarse de que Santa Claus la leyera antes de Navidad, obviamente para tener tiempo de convertirlo en el Campeón de los Duelos que Mokuba deseaba.

Y él solo le había gritado, preocupado más por las ventas de su compañía que por el corazón de Mokuba. Su pequeño y único hermano lo cambiaba todo para regalarle el título de campeonato al egoísta de su hermano mayor.

Y él solo le había gritado que madurara.

Con esmero, volvió a doblar la carta y ponerle un sello nuevo, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Mokuba.

-¿Moki? –tocó a su puerta. Solo sollozos se escuchaban.

Tomando aire, el ojiazul abrió. El pequeño lloraba, abrazando su peluche del Dragón Blanco. Seto se mordió un labio, avergonzado. Arrodillándose al lado de la cama, le habló a Mokuba.

-Perdóname, hermanito. No fue mi intención, gritarte. Lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no llevamos tu carta, eh?

Mokuba se dio vuelta para mirarle, con su peluche abrazado y tallándose sus hinchados y rojos párpados.

-… y-ya no… -balbuceó entre hipos- … ya no hay… buzón… se acabó… el tiempo… -sollozó con nuevas lágrimas.

Kaiba se sentó en la cama para limpiar esas tibias lágrimas, sintiéndose el peor villano de todos.

_/ ¡Anda, Seto! ¡Piensa! ¡Eres un genio/_

-Hey –le sonrió a su hermanito- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué acaso tu hermano mayor no es el más inteligente en el mundo? Sé como llegará tu carta a tiempo…

-¿Uh? –Mokuba se sentó en su cama, pasando la manga del suéter sobre su nariz- ¿Cómo?

-Con un globo…

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron aunque frunció su ceño.

-Pero, ¿no se perderá?

-No, si usamos cierta tecnología de la Corporación…

El Dragón Ojiazul de peluche salió volando al tiempo que Mokuba tomaba de la mano a Seto para salir corriendo de su recámara.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Navidad…

El pequeño Mokuba sonreía feliz en el regazo de su hermano, con sus manos palmeando a la expectativa del regalo que Seto abría. Una playera negra con grandes letras blancas con la leyenda "Soy el Campeón" salió de la caja. El ojiazul arqueó una ceja divertido.

-Te quiero mucho, hermano.

-Y yo a ti, Moki.

-¿Por qué no te la pruebas sobre la ropa?

El chico bajó de las piernas de Kaiba para permitirle colocarse la playera que era algo holgada sobre el suéter y camisa. El castaño rió despectivo al vérsela puesta mientras que Mokuba dio unos saltitos de júbilo. En ese instante, las puertas de la sala se abrieron para dejar entrar a Yugi, Tea, Tristán, Ryou y Solomon con obsequios y recipientes con comida. Ambos Kaiba tenían ojos como platos el verlos.

-Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña –habló Solomon con una sonrisa- ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad! –corearon los demás.

-… uh, pues, Feliz Navidad –contestó Mokuba aún atónito.

-¡Hey, chibi! ¿No has visto las noticias? Deberías… -comentó Joey.

-¿Eh?

Tristán se acercó al televisor que se encontraba en una esquina y la encendió, buscando el canal de noticias y subiendo el volumen.

_-"… como ya lo hemos anunciado, repetimos esta noticia de último momento. En un singular duelo, Seto Kaiba venció al campeón Yugi Mutou; coronándose así como el nuevo Campeón de los Duelos de Monstruos…"_

Todos se volvieron hacia Mokuba, quien abrió sus ojos llenos de asombro, sorpresa y una enorme felicidad; del mismo modo en que su boca se dibujaba una gran sonrisa. Lanzando un grito de alegría, se arrojó al cuello de Seto, abrazándolo fuertemente y tumbándolo por completo al piso donde estaba sentado.

-¡LO HIZO! ¡LO HIZO!

-¿Quién hizo qué? –preguntó el castaño después de liberarse un poco del abrazo, en un tono de inocencia.

El niño le plantó un sonoro beso a su mejilla.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Seto!

-Feliz Navidad, Mokuba –respondió éste revolviendo sus negros cabellos.

-Todos nosotros te felicitamos, Mokuba –intervino Yugi- Y a ti también, Kaiba.

-El ya se sabe campeón, ¿no lo ven? –comentó Tristán burlón, señalando la playera negra del castaño.

Todos rieron, excepto Seto, que les dedicó una mirada fulminante, aunque no en serio. Mokuba se separó de su hermano para abrazar contento a cada uno de los recién llegados. Cuando le tocó su turno a Joey, el pequeño le susurró al oído.

-Ahora que sé que Santa puede hacer cualquier cosa, le voy a pedir el próximo año algo para ti…

En tanto los demás seguían bromeando, Kaiba observaba al rubio que parecía escuchar algo de su hermanito, sonrojándose de golpe y soltando a Mokuba, el cual le guiñó un ojo en forma pícara. Seto entrecerró sus ojos cuando Joey cruzó una tímida mirada con él, ruborizándose más y corriendo detrás de Solomon para ya no verlo. El ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

Esa Navidad, Mokuba la pasó realmente feliz; su deseo para Seto estaba cumplido y además había recibido sus juguetes. Sin contar con que sus amigos estaban con ellos, haciendo de la ocasión mucho más amena. Tanta emoción lo dejó exhausto y se quedó dormido en los brazos de su hermano que lo llevó a su cama, cambiando su ropa por una pijama de dragoncitos y arropándolo entre sus cómodas y calientitas cobijas. El castaño le sonrió antes de darle un beso en su frente. Se retiró, cerrando despacio su puerta.

-Gracias, Yami.

El espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio le sonrió desde su lugar, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Pronto tendremos un verdadero duelo y te demostraré que realmente soy el campeón.

-Eso no será necesario, Seto. Ya me has superado.

-No me subestimes…

-No lo hago. Se que aceptaste esto para darle gusto a tu hermanito, pero la verdad es que tú eres algo mejor que su Campeón de Duelo.

Seto le dirigió una mirada interrogatorio.

-Eres su héroe.

Kaiba se echó a reír.

-Feliz Navidad, Yami.

-Feliz Navidad… Santa Claus.

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clumsykitty les desea Feliz Navidad y un excelente Año Nuevo nn


End file.
